


I Haven't Seen You In A While

by redlittleowl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlittleowl/pseuds/redlittleowl





	I Haven't Seen You In A While

I haven’t seen you in a while.  
Our friends say you’ve up and left.  
Sometimes, I can feel them whispering behind my back—  
I don’t know why, though.

My parents tell me to stop asking about you.  
They used to love hearing about our adventures.  
I don’t know what changed.  
Maybe it’s because we don’t go on adventures anymore.  
We should go on a really fun one sometime,  
to make up for it.

You haven’t been at school lately,  
and the teachers have stopped calling your name during rollcall.  
I tried asking them why, but they didn’t answer me.  
Mother just came to pick me up early that day.  
She was trying not to cry, but I could tell.  
It was hard, seeing her cry like that  
and not knowing why.

I had to start seeing a doctor—  
A therapist, father says.  
I’m supposed to talk to her about anything that  
I can’t talk to anyone else about.  
I wouldn’t have to talk to her, though,  
if you would just come back.

I don’t know why you won’t come back,  
or where you went.

We used to talk about _everything_ ,  
remember? Like crushes and school,  
and the juiciest gossip.  
But I can’t tell you about those things anymore.  
I could, though, if you’d come back.

Mother took me to a house today.  
She said I’d be staying there for a while,  
and that they would help me get better.  
But I feel fine.

I just miss talking to you.

The therapist says I’m not getting better.  
That makes sense, though, right?  
How can I get any better if I’m already fine  
She says I’m getting worse,  
which is funny,  
because I feel fine.

I just miss you.

Father took me to a cemetery today,  
and showed me a gravestone.  
I couldn’t make out the name, but he said it was yours.  
Don’t you think that’s a little bit morbid?  
Or is your family just weird like that?

It’s odd, though,  
because now that I think about it,

I haven’t seen you in a while.


End file.
